The Cycle
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: And because he didn't have anyone he worked his way into her heart.


_**The Cycle**_

**By:**

_**Fear Die Rothaarige**_

She left it all behind that night. Everything she had worked so hard for just gone in the wind, up in smoke. She didn't know why she had done it, or at least that's what she told herself. She remembers the burning embers rising high into the sky and the flames rushed through the house, eating it up. The heat had singed her delicate porcelain skin as she stood in the flames and watched the world from behind a flaming film.

She awoke sometime later in the darkness of the forest. For a moment it all seemed like a dream. A harsh dream, but that dream was now her reality. She remembered the fire on her block. She remembered how it spread from one house to another. She could still hear the sounds of the wood of the house's falling as the were devoured by the hungry flames. The screams of the people trapped inside the burning buildings haunted her dreams. It was against her very nature to let people die without trying to help... But that's what she had done. She had let them all die. Die without a second thought.

She had done it for him. He had come to her in the night and slipped into her dreams, telling her to burn it to the ground. Why she listened to a dream, she did not know. But she knew, for him, she would do anything. This was not the first thing she had done for him. No, this was far from the first. The first thing she had done for the fool of a man was when they were still nothing but children. She remembers it so clearly, just like it was happening before her eyes that very second.

He was sprawled out on the dirt, covered in dust and grim. She knew he had been working hard ever since the death of his family. Ever since then he had seemed to lose his limits that kept most people from pushing forward. He had pushed forward so hard. You could tell by the cold set marble that were his eyes. You could tell by the way he held himself when he walked. He looked like a walking time bomb.

_Who could blame a child like her for doing something for a boy who was so clearly damaged?_

She had gone over to him very slowly, trying not to startle him. She didn't know if he was awake or passed out. It was hard to tell by the way that he laid on the ground, his legs half on top of one another. His arms laying limp by his right side. His eyes closed and his chest rising up and down in semi fast breaths. His clothes were caked in dirt and dust. He had been training since before the sun had risen from its slumber to replace its sister the moon. And now it was past lunch time.

She knew that he did not have a mother for him to run home to. A mother that would make him a healthy lunch and tell him that he did not have to train so hard to be great. He didn't have a father that would train with him, showing him all the best ways to attack an enemy nin. And he didn't have a brother that would walk by and ruffle his hair and call him stupid names. No... He didn't have anyone.

_And because he didn't have anyone he worked his way into her heart._

She had asked her mother to make her an extra lunch. When he mother asked why, she had claimed that after training her and pig were going to eat together. Her mother believed the lie without a second thought because she never thought her daughter would lie to her. And when she left that morning, she had taken both lunch's from her mother with a thanks and put them away until later. And now it was later. She sat next to him and waited to see if he would make any movement. He made none. For a second she wondered if she should call for help and have him taken to the hospital, but when he opened his onyx marble eyes she forgot all about the hospital.

_And she was captured by his eyes._

She watched him as he watched her. Marble meet jewel as the two stared and sized the other. He thought she looked much like a fragile cherry blossom. And she thought he looked much like a raven ready to fly away into the world. With a smile, she reached into her backpack and pulled out the lunch's she had gotten from her mother. She set her down on her lap and held the other box out to him, hoping he would take it. And after a second, he took it.

_And so this cycle of give and take began._

This was only the beginning. As they grew older, she would do things for him without a reason. When they were 13, she meet him at the training grounds where they had first crossed paths. He was there again, on his hands and knees as his whole body shook with sobs. She held him while he cried his sorrows away... The night he left the village for greater power, she was drawn to him again like many times before. She had come up behind him and begged and pleaded with him not to leave and when he refused, she asked to go with him. That night she showed him that if he ever came back, she would always be there for him like she had been since he was eight and she discovered him alone on the training grounds.

_And now she was 19 and doing something for him again._

Since he had been gone, she had grieved. She had spent countless nights crying herself to sleep wondering if he would ever return to her. She knew that just about everyone had given up on bringing him back, everyone but her and her favorite blond ninja. Together, they had vowed to bring him back. They had spent so many days searching for a hint at where he could be. A glimpse of his raven hair, of his onyx eyes. Something that would tell them that they were on the right trail... But they never found it. At times they would seem to get so close, but the trail would end in thin up. While this had made others give up hope on every bringing him back, it did not stop these two.

_But tonight she would break that vow._

The dream had seemed so vivid and real. She could still feel the hot breaths on her face and neck as he asked her to do this one thing for him. And like always she had told him she would... But this time she had asked something of him. Normally, she would just do something for him with nothing in return, but tonight would be different. She had him to let her join him wherever he was in this life. She just wanted to go to him and continue the cycle. And without hesitation he agreed to let her come with him.

_And so she made her whole world go up in flames._

It was far to easy for her to accomplish this task. It was easy for her to gather all the letter bombs and the gasoline that she needed to set the former grand estate of a once powerful clan to flames. And in the process she decided why not let them think she had died in the blaze as it had spread into the area around the burning home. She had lived in the house along the western wall of the estate all her life. It was easy to make the flames jump from a tree that hung over the wall and grazed the wall to her home. She had spent an hour placing letter bombs and gasoline in the right places because she knew that if she failed he wouldn't allow her to join him. To add a final touch to make sure no one would go looking for her, she stole a body from the morgue, a Jane Doe close to her size and age. The young girl been brutally beaten to death. All her teeth broken from a hard object hitting her mouth over and over. A cruel and painful way to die, but would help her in her task. She gathered everything she would need from her home and left the body in her bed. And she then set the match on the ground just inside the estate and watched it all go into flames.

_She heard something in the night._

She was brought out of her trance by a sound of someone moving in the darkness just out of the edge of her camp. She could not tell who it was due to the thick brush that surrounded the clearing. She dug a throwing star from her pack and held it at ready. Then the person in the brush stepped into the firelight and she dropped her weapon and got to her feet. In the time it had taken for the throwing star to fall she had jumped to her feet and ran to the man standing there, waiting for her. And when she reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist and smile when she felt him return the hug.

_And now the cycle shall resume._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke and Sakura would already be together and Nagato and Konan would live happily ever after._**

**_Sorry for any and all mistakes. _**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

**_Later!_**


End file.
